THE FIGHT FOR EMILY HANNILY&SPEMILY
by Camzxlolo
Summary: Spencer and Hanna are secretly in love with Emily Fields,they both try to win her.But Emily doesn't know who she loves more she can't decide.Who will she choose?
1. Long time no see

**THE FIGHT FOR EMILY HANNILY & SPEMILY FANFICTION:LONG TIME NO SEE**

It had been a year since the four girls finished year 10 they had not seen each other since then (Emily was in texas,Spencer was helping her mum with her election votes,Aria was too busy being with Ezra,Hanna and her mum went to go see Ted in New York)

(At school)

Hey Emily! Aria said excitingly Hey Aria! Emily said. "Wow it's been quite a long time how have you been?" Aria said sounding curious. "It's been great my mum and i had fun in Texas just it was sad without my dad being there…" Emily said feeling depressed whilst looking down to the ground. "Yeah i understand.." Aria said patting Emily's back

"EMILY!" Hanna said running to her. "HANNA!" Emily said hugging Hanna. "It's been like years! since we saw each other!" Hanna said smiling at Emily. "Hanna it's only been a month" Emily said laughing quietly at Hanna. Emily got distracted by Spencer and started blushing

Emily's POV

Wow it's been a year since the moment that Spencer and i had together we haven't spoken to each other since then..i wonder how she still feels? I mean she does not seem gay i mean does she?

*Flashback*

(Spencer was teaching Emily how to play golf in Spencer's backyard)

"Okay so you just have to bend down a little more Em" Spencer said looking frustrated. "Hey i'm not as athletic as you" Emily said smiling. "Well Emily you're a professional swimmer" Spencer said. "Yeah well they are two different things" Emily said. "Whatever" Spencer said while sighing.

Emily bends over. "No here Em i'll show you" Spencer said looking at goes behind Emily and Emily bends over Spencer tries to show how far Emily is suppose to go. "Is this right?" Emily said looking confused. "Yes that's perfect you did it" Spencer said sounding relieved that Emily finally did it.

Emily looks back to give a smile to Spencer but Spencer was going to turn to Emily and say good job and they both did and they were inches away from each others faces.

Melissa interrupts the moment. "Sorry to break the love moment here but mum needs you inside Spencer" Melissa said groaning. "Love moment?" Spencer said looking confused. "Yeah well did you see how far both of your guys faces were from each other?" Melissa said trying to point out the obvious.

"Erm only a few inches away?" Spencer said. "Exactly so you guys had a love moment" Melissa said.

"Ugh whatever just tell mum that i will come in soon" Spencer said looking annoyed. "Okay" Melissa said.

"Hey em?" Spencer said

"Could you please not tell anyone that you know we had a little moment there please?". "Yeah of course" Emily said. "Thanks" Spencer said while smiling at Emily.

"I'll see you next year then" Emily said

*End of flashback*

"SPENCER!" Emily screamed to her."EMILY!" Spencer screamed back.

They hug each other and kiss each other's cheek

"Woah" Aria said looking surprised "What is it"? Emily and Spencer said

"You two just seem really close" Aria said still looking shocked

"Well it's been forever!" Emily said holding onto Spencer's hand. "I thought you said it was only a month?" Hanna said giving her the eye look. "Anyways i was thinking we should watch a movie together like the old times" Aria said smiling at all of them

"Yeah we could watch the movie at my place my parents are gone to philly" Spencer said

"Yeah cool that sounds like a plan maybe around 4ish?" Hanna said

"Yeah i'll be there" Emily said

"Okay so i guess we will all be at Spencer's cya guys tonight" Aria said

* * *

I do not own any of the characters


	2. Movie Night

**I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

 **THE FIGHT FOR EMILY HANNILY &SPEMILY FANFICTION:MOVIE NIGHT**

Later that day Hanna and Emily arrived at Spencer's house and were waiting for Spencer and Aria,they had been waiting for a long time and they hadn't seen Aria come yet so they thought that Aria would already be with 15 minutes they heard a car and they thought that it was Spencer and Aria but it was…

"Melissa?"Emily said looking confused

"Hi there Emily"Melissa said smiling. "What are you doing here i thought you went out to philly?" "Yeah i did but my parents forgot there brochures and they wanted me to get it for them". "Oh okay well do you mind if you open the door for us so we can wait inside". "Where's Spencer?". "I don't know but i think she is with Aria somewhere"Hanna said. "Oh well that's a shame i'm pretty sure Spencer would want to be out here with you instead of Hanna"Melissa said giving a small smirk on her face. "Melissa let's not talk about it right now" "Why because Hanna is here and you don't want her to know that you and Spencer were about to ki-"

"Melissa!"Emily said shouting she said that the front door of Spencer's house opened. "Melissa what are you doing here?" Spencer said confused. "Mum and Dad forgot their brochures so i'm getting it and then i'm leaving so that you and Emily can have your love time again" Melissa said giving another smirk.

Spencer started blushing hard and Hanna saw that Spencer was she didn't know why but she wanted to a minute of silence someone finally spoke.

"Anyways i'm going to get those brochures" Melissa said hitting Spencer's shoulder going inside. "Watch it" Spencer said "You should watch it you were standing in front of me" "Oh please you could've walked around me. "Spence it's okay" Emily said touching Spencer's shoulder. "Oh it looks like your girlfriend is trying to calm you down" "She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Spencer said arguing back to Melissa. "Oh you wish" "Just hurry up and leave" Emily said, "I would be happy to"

Melissa left and the four girls went inside and watched Pretty Little Liars on that night Spencer was sitting on Emily's lap and they were laughing and couldn't help but keep watching them she was jealous of Spencer,she wanted to be the one that was on Emily's lap.

"I'm going to get a drink" Hanna said rolling her eyes. "I'll come" Emily said trying to move. "No stay please you're comfortable" Spencer said whining, "No it's okay you can stay" Hanna said, "Okay"

Hanna went into the kitchen and started making a drink still watching Spencer and Emily.

Hanna's POV

What was Melissa talking about?She was about to say something but i don't know what because Emily stopped her before she could say was something like Kill each other?No they would never do that or maybe even Kiss each other?No it couldn't be unless it is? I mean look at Spencer she is practically all over Em i mdedan they are friends or are they more than friends?

"Hey Hanna you okay?" Aria said walking to the kitchen, "Yeah i'm fine just confused that's all" "About what?" Aria said "Well Melissa said that they were about to do something and i think that they were about to kiss" Hanna said confidently, "Are you sure Han?" "Yeah i have a strong feeling" Hanna said looking sad "Well i'm still sure Emily loves you more then a friend" Aria said, "I doubt it your theory might be wrong Aria" Hanna said sipping her drink.

*Flashback*

Aria's POV

I've been watching Hanna all week and i always notice that she is staring at someone obviously it isn't Caleb i mean he cheated on her with that Miranda girl,But i mean she always daydreams in class about the person she is thinking of Hanna there she is.

"Hey! Hanna! Wait up" Aria said running up to Hanna, "Oh hey Aria" Hanna said smiling. "Well someone is in a good mood?" Aria said

"Yep" Hanna said still smiling "And why is that?" "Well the person that i have been thinking of asked me to go to lunch with them" Hanna said excitingly, "Okay Hanna this stops now who is the lucky person?" Aria said hitting her shoulder, "I can't tell you" "Why not?" Aria said "Because it's a secret" "Fine whatever you say" Aria said rolling her eyes.

Emily walked passed and looked at Hanna,Hanna gave a small smile and blushed.

"Omg Hanna has a completely huge crush on Emily Fields!" Aria said in her head.

"I know who it is" Aria said confidently, "Who?" Hanna said "It's Emily duh" Aria said laughing, "How did you know?" Hanna said panicking, "Relax Hanna i'm not going to tell anyone but i saw you blush and when she walked past" Aria said smiling "Well this is great now you know" Hanna said "Well who else knows?" "No one else you are the first one to know that i like Em" Hanna said looking down to the ground. "Not even your mum?" "Yep not even my mum" Hanna said shyly. "Well it's okay Han i won't tell anyone" Aria said pulling Hanna into a hug. "Thanks Aria"

*End of flashback*

"Anyways i'm going to go back and sit down my legs are killing me" Hanna said finishing her drink, "Hanna we were only standing up for 2 minutes" Aria said going back to the couch.

Hanna sat down next to started to watch the TV again.

Hanna's POV

So Spencer thinks she can take Emily away from me well let's see about that Hastings.I will win Emily just watch.


	3. Secrets told

**I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

 **THE FIGHT FOR EMILY HANNILY &SPEMILY FANFICTION:SECRETS TOLD**

(The next day)

Hanna's POV

Today i'm going to win Emily i'm going to try to make her love me as more than a friend,she's clearly blind if she doesn't love me and loves Spencer,speaking of Emily there she is right now.

"Hey Em" Hanna said pulling her into a hug, "Hey Han" She replied, "So what are you doing later on today?" Hanna asked, "Umm i don't know probably just stay home" Emily replied, "Well do you want to hang out maybe later?" She said, "Just us two?" Emily asked, "Yeah just us why?" She asked curiously, "Oh no reason i'll just see you later at the brew bye" Emily said quickly walking past Hanna.

Emily's POV

As i was talking to Hanna i realized something,Spencer asked me that a few days ago,and Spencer said it was only just going to be us two none of the girls,when i heard Hanna say that it made me think do they both like me? I mean no they couldn't Spencer is in love with Toby but the only thing is they broke up last year because of Jenna,and Hanna and Caleb are over because of that Miranda girl Caleb was with,so i'm guessing they are looking for a new person to be with out of all the people it had to be me? Wait i can't just jump to conclusions here i should tell Aria.

"Hey Aria!" Emily yelled out, "Oh hey Em" Aria said putting the rest of her stuff in her locker, "Can i talk to you?" Emily asked, "Yeah sure what's up?" She asked. "Well i noticed a few days ago Spencer asked me to hang out with her only just us two not you or Hanna,then today Hanna asked me if we could hang out just the two of us which kinda makes me think do they like me?" Emily said looking curious, "I'm sure Spencer still can't get over Toby so maybe no,but Hanna i mean who knows" Aria said trying not to be to obvious, "I know but something feels like they like me you know?" She said opening her locker, "Well i don't know Hanna could like you it's not like she always talks about you and dreams about you" Aria said sarcastically "Oh wait shoot!" Aria said loudly "Wait does Hanna think and dream about me?" Emily said in confusion. "Look please don't tell her i said that she would kill me" Aria said whining "I won't don't worry but why?" She said "I can't tell you i'm sorry" Aria said trying to walk Emily quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Tell me Aria please i'm so confused right now" Emily said still holding on to Aria's arm, "No i can't" Aria said trying to pull Emily off. "Or i will tell your parents that Mike is still breaking into people's houses" Emily said with a smirk, "You wouldn't" Aria said "Oh i will" She replied. "Ugh fine i'll tell you" Aria said knowing that she had been defeated, "Okay so why does Hanna think of me?" She asked. "The truth is…" Aria said as she quickly ran away from Emily so that she wouldn't tell her.

Aria's POV

I tried to quickly run away from Emily but i know she will catch up to me i mean she goes on her runs every morning and she is a pro swimmer so i'm technically doomed unless...I run straight to Spencer i mean she would do something we're team Sparia.

"SPENCER!" Aria yelled out across the hallways, "Woah Aria are you o-

Emily came crashing into Aria ripping her apart from Spencer, "Aria!" Emily said laughing trying to get her to spill, "Let go of me Emily" She replied laughing trying to get away from her, "Spencer help me!" Emily said holding her down and laughing, "No Spence help me!" Aria said "We're team Sparia!" She said laughing trying to tickle Emily to get away.

"Umm" Spencer said while trying to decide,so she decided to help both,she pushed Emily and grabbed Aria and she Grabbed Emily pulling them close together but she was holding on to them so that they won't fight. "Okay guys just talk no fighting or tickling" Spencer said struggling to hold onto ran over and held ran up to Emily and held onto her without saying anything.

"Hanna?" Spencer said, "Hey i'm trying to help you" She said smiling, "Okay so talk" Emily said standing still, "Never and plus Hanna is right there just ask her" Aria replied, "Fine Hanna why do you think and dream of me?" She said annoyed for asking so many times, "Wait who told you that?!" She said nervously, "Aria" She said laughing knowing that Aria told her not to tell her. "Aria!" Hanna said yelling on the other side of Emily "Sorry…" Aria said looking down, "Hanna explain to me please" Emily said grabbing onto Hanna's hand holding it, "I'll tell you alone at the brew okay?" Hanna said dropping her hands from Emily's. "Fine" Emily said hugging Hanna and Aria and Spencer.

Spencer's POV

As soon as i saw Emily reach for Hanna's hand my heart dropped i mean why does she need to hold Hanna's hand like really whatever secret it is why would she wanna care,i mean Hanna thinks and dreams of Emily it doesn't mean she likes her or anything,does she?.OMG she might like Emily that's why she wants to talk to her alone and tell her alone,no i'm failing she's taking Emily away from me i need to find a way to win her.

(At the brew)

Emily's POV

I arrived at the brew and started to wait for Hanna to get here it's been 10 minutes and she still hasn't come yet maybe she is blowing me off,or she is just too scared to talk to me about it,it's fine i'll just wait a little bit more.

(15 minutes later)

"Hey Emily!" Hanna said sitting down next to Emily and hugging her. "Sorry i'm late i was caught up with something at home" She said lying she was just not prepared to talk to Emily.

"It's okay but i just really wanted to know what Aria was talking about before that's all" Emily said sipping her coffee "Yeah about that…" Hanna said looking sad, "Hey whatever it is i'm sure i'll still love you and be here for you whenever you need me" She said putting her hands on Hanna's lap. "Well the thing is i'm not sure if you will still think of me as your friend when i tell you we might act differently.

Spencer's POV

I stalked Emily here to find out what Hanna was going to tell Emily i want to be 100% sure that she is going to tell Emily that she likes her i wanna be sure before i jump to conclusions.

"Okay well don't freak out when i tell you please" Hanna said holding onto Emily's hand."Em..I-i-like-you…" Hanna said finally looking up from their hands. "What…" Emily spoke in shock, "I like you Em i really do" Hanna said giving a small smile, "Hanna..i-don't know what to say i mean like i just can't i me-" Emily was cut off by Hanna "Emily you're making no sense haha i just wanted to say that,that's all.." She said.

"Han..i'm sorry but i just don't love you the way you want me to.." She said looking sad for Hanna. "I know i think i should really go now i'm sorry" Hanna said getting up and gave a quick look at Emily then left.

Spencer's POV

I knew it Hanna does love Emily as more than a friend but why hide it? I mean i hide the fact i sorta have feelings for Emily too but not that much but still i would do anything to fall in love with her and to be with her, i mean she is so gorgeous and beautiful you could just fall for her easily no wonder why Maya was so interested into her and also that idiot Ben that treated her like nothing and just used her wow he is so disrespectful,whatever i bet i could treat her better then all three of them combined,now i'm going to show Hanna to back off of Emily and show her who the real woman is that should be with Emily i will win her.


	4. The fight begins

**I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

 **HANNILY VS SPEMILY FANFICTION:THE FIGHT BEGINS**

(At school)

Spencer's POV

Yesterday i found out that Hanna loves Emily more than a friend,heh whatever i'm still going to win her over i'm going to teach Hanna a lesson.

"Hey Hefty" Spencer said sounding mean and slamming Hanna's locker shut, "What the hell Spence! I thought we were friends?!" Hanna said pushing Spencer a little bit, "Not after the way you admitted your feelings for Emily" She said giving a small smirk. "Wait how did you find out? Did she tell you?", "Heh no! I found out myself by watching you guys!" She replied.

"Please don't tell anyone Spence please!" Hanna said quietly, "Oh i won't not until you back off of Emily" Spencer said "No way i love her not you!" Hanna yelled, "Obviously she loves me more than she loves you" She said.

"Yeah right let's make a deal if Emily ends up being with me you have to ignore her for a whole year!" Hanna said, "Fine and if is she ends up with me you can't be her friend anymore" Spencer said "No way mine was not as harsh as yours" She said. "I don't care you accept or not?!" Spencer said, "Fine" "But what if she doesn't end up with both of us?" Hanna said, "Then we both drop it it or we can continue fighting" Spencer replied, "Okay it's a deal" Hanna finally said. "Fine" Spencer said walking past and hitting Hanna's side of her shoulder.

"Hey Em!" Spencer said winking at her and looking back at Hanna, "Hey Emily!" Hanna said and linked arms with her and turned back to Spencer and stuck her tongue out.

Hanna's POV

I can't believe i just made a deal with Spencer over Emily what if i lose i can't be her friend anymore,i mean i love her with all of my heart,maybe i should ask if she wants to hang out again since she is right here next to me.

"Hey Em" She whispered, "Yeah what's up?" Emily asked her "Um do you wanna hang out properly later?" Hanna said "Yeah sure" Emily said giggling. "Cool the brew at 4?" She asked "Yep see ya there bye!" Emily said waving at her. "Bye!" Hanna said smiling at her.

(Later that day)

"Hey Em!" Spencer said in a distance, "Hey what's up Spence?" Emily said, "Do you wanna hang out later?" She asked, "Oh um well i'm hanging out with Hanna later but maybe tomorrow?" She replied "Again?!" Spencer said in rage "Yeah sorry Spence i'll see ya later" She said walking away.

Spencer's POV

You have got to be kidding me i mean like she has been hogging Emily for two days wow i see what she is trying to do.

"Hey! Spencer said shouting across the hallways "What do you want?" Hanna said turning around and rolling her eyes, "You're hanging out with Emily again today" She said "Yeah so?" Hanna said annoyed. "You better watch out i will get her" Spencer said gripping onto Hanna's arm. "Heh i'm not scared of you" Hanna said ripping her arms part from Spencer's hand and walked away.

Hanna's POV

YES! I'm slowly starting to get closer to Emily and she is willing to hang out with me,instead of Spencer i mean who would hang out with her? Well i hang out with her but i don't anymore because i want to win Emily,Well let's just wait till later and see what happens.

* * *

 **Sorry guys i had to make this short because i'm also trying to make another story so i'm trying to be quick thanks!**


End file.
